<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S.C.I. Mystery Cases - Little Things Mean a Lot - Kitty Kallen by maidamedia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049450">S.C.I. Mystery Cases - Little Things Mean a Lot - Kitty Kallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia'>maidamedia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A music video for S.C.I. Mystery Cases.  Little Things Mean a Lot - Kitty Kallen - Slash - Dr Zhan Yao/Chief Bai Yutong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhan Yao/Bai Yutong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S.C.I. Mystery Cases - Little Things Mean a Lot - Kitty Kallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCI - Little Things Mean a Lot - Kitty Kallen</p><p>SCI Mystery Cases is a cop show out of Hong Kong starring Gao Han Yu as Chief Bai Yutong and Ji Xiao Bing as Dr Zhan Yao, the chief psychologist of the Special Crimes Investigation unit (S.C.I.). Friends since they were infants together, they compete while supporting one another. Chief Bai Yutong, usually wearing white, is skilled in martial arts and the skills needed for a policeman. Dr Zhan Yao is a bust at taking care of himself, but is brilliant at hypnosis.</p><p>YouTube<br/>
<a href="https://youtu.be/1C-5CL62SfQ">https://youtu.be/1C-5CL62SfQ</a></p><p>Stream or download from my website<br/>
<a href="http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/SCI-Mystery-Cases-Little-Things-Mean-a-Lot-Kitty-Kallen-V01.htm">http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/SCI-Mystery-Cases-Little-Things-Mean-a-Lot-Kitty-Kallen-V01.htm</a></p><p>******************** All Chinese and Korean Drama Music Videos ********************</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/asiansong.htm">http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/asiansong.htm</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/slashsong.htm">http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/slashsong.htm</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/historical-list-of-all-music-videos.htm">http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/historical-list-of-all-music-videos.htm</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>